The Look Over
by KaylanRenee
Summary: What if they had to watch themselves


_**Scott P.O.V**_

I looked around and it was me, Stiles, my mom, the Sheriff, Allison, Mr. Argent, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

"Where are we" I said

"I don't know" Stiles said

"Their goes a door over there" Ms. McCall

We enter an all-white room with sits and a flat screen TV and 3 extra doors.

"Derek go and checks out the door to the left, Stiles check out the one in the middle and I got the one to the right." I said and they nodded and went. I went to the one to the one to the right and it is just a big kitchen. I walked back out as Derek and Stiles did.

"It is just a room with beds in there" Derek said

"And that was just the restroom" Stiles said

"And that one is the Kitchen" I said and walked back to my mom

"Why are we here" Jackson said

"How do we suppose to know" I said

"We figure it out McCall" Jackson snapped back

"Do you really want to go there with me" I said

"Yea I do" Jackson and showed his teeth but not his fangs

"Why isn't my fangs coming out" Jackson said

All the werewolves tried to do something werewolf like but got nothing

"It don't work here" Isaac said

"No duh" Stiles said

"What does he mean it doesn't work" Danny said

Me and Stiles looked at each

"Oh look a note" Stiles said

"What does it say" Allison asked

"_Hello my fellow people, humans and supernatural you are going to watch yourself that is in the future so you won't make the same mistakes " _Stiles said out loud

"Well let's get this over with" I said

Me and my mom and Stiles and his dad took over the longer couch and Jackson, Lydia, and Danny took over the other couch and Derek took the seat with Boyd, Erica, and Isaac sitting in front of him and the Argents took of the two-seated couch.

I hit play and said _Teen Wolf_

..

"**Quiet." The voice said**

"**Stay with me. We're almost there." The voice said**

"**My neck." Isaac said**

"**From their claws. It's how they share memories." The dark girl said**

"**But I don't remember anything." Isaac said**

"**Also how they steal them." The dark girl said a helping Isaac onto her bike **

"**Listen to me, no matter what happens you hold on, okay? You hold on tight." The dark girl said**

"**I hear something. Someone's coming." Isaac said**

**Isaac saw to figures coming "Faster! Two of them." Isaac said **

"**No! Remember what I said before? Hold on? Hold on! Whoa! Isaac? Stay with me! Isaac! Isaac!" The girl said as the slid off her bike. The two figures came in and took off their and one put his hand into the other ones back.**

"**Get down!" and she shot a gun and hit the mega Wolf**

"**I thought I told you to hold on." The girl said**

"Wow Isaac way to start it off" Jackson said while laughing

"Shut it Jackson" Isaac said

**TEEN WOLF**

"**Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture." The tattoo artist said **

"**Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" stiles said holding up a kanima picture and Scott glared **

"**Too soon? Yeah." Stiles said**

"**I don't know, man, are you sure about this? I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know? "Stiles said**

"**I'm not changing my mind." Scott said smiling**

"Umm a tattoo not bad" I said

And my mom glared at me

"Never mind" I said

"**Okay, but why two bands?" Stiles asked**

"**I just like it." Scott said **

"**But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?" Stiles said trying to talking Scott out of getting a tattoo**

"**Getting a tattoo means something" Scot pointed out**

**"don't think that's" Stiles muttered**

**"he's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word "tatua" means "to leave a mark. Like a rite of passage." Tattoo artist**

"**Yeah, you see? He gets it." Scott said**

"**He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally." Stiles said **

"**Okay, you ready? You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?" Tattoo artist said while about to start**

"**Nope." Scott said **

"**I tend to get a little squeamish though," Stiles said while rubbing his neck  
**

**so Oh, man." Scott said before Stiles passed out**

"Damn stiles" I said while laughing and everyone else

"**You okay?" Stiles asked while taking a bag off his head**

"**Kinda burns." Scott said while looking at his arm**

"**Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle." Stiles said stating **

"**Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott said**

"**Oh, God." Stiles said**

"**No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this." Scott said in pain**

"**Oh, I gotta take this thing off." Scott said**

"**No, no, no, no, Scott. Oh, Scott, please stop." Stiles begged**

**Scott took off the wrap from his arm"**

"**Whoa, whoa." Stiles said looking at it**

"**Oh, no, what? No, no, come on." Scott said while his tattoo disappeared **

"**It healed." Scott stated**

"**Ah, thank God. I hated it." Stiles said while starting up his jeep**

**Scott glared at Stiles "Sorry." Stiles said and driving off**

"I hate it to" My mom said

"I like it" I said

**"It is not a double date. " Allison said**

**"It is a group thing. " Lydia said while driving**

**"Do they know it's a group thing? 'Cause I told you that I'm not ready to get back out there." Allison said**

**"You were in France and didn't do any dating for four months?" Lydia said and Allison shrugged **

**"Did you? I mean,after" Allison said while facing Lydia**

**" do not say his name." Lydia cutting off Allison**

**"Is he okay? I mean, did everything work out?" Allison asked curiously**

**"Well, the doctors looked like total idiots when he turned up alive, but everyone got over it.**

**And yes, Derek taught him the werewolf 101, like how not to randomly kill people during a full moon." Lydia said and Allison with Smiling**

**"So then you've talked to him?" Allison asked**

_"_aww you care" Jackson said

"whatever" Lydia and Allison

** "Uh, not since he left for London." Lydia said**

**"You mean since he dad moved him to London." Allison corrected **

**Whatever, he left." Lydia said not caring**

**"And seriously, an American werewolf in London? Like, that's not gonna be a disaster." Lydia said**

**"So you're totally over him?" Allison asked**

**"Would I be going on a double date if I wasn't?" Lydia said and now knowing Allison got her**

**"Yes, it is a double date." Lydia said **

**"It's not an orgy." Lydia said and Allison let out a small giggle**

**"You'll live." Lydia said smiling while stopping at a red light.**

**"Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer no texts, no calls." Scott said as they pulled up next to Lydia and Allison without knowing**

**"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" Stiles asked **

**"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all." Scott said a little down and Stiles now see Lydia's car**

**"I think she is." Stiles said look out the window where Lydia's car is **

**"I'd say pretty definite, you know." Stiles said and Scott looking at him**

"you still didn't get what i was saying" Stiles said

"My bad" Scott said

"And he still don't" Erica said while Boyd nodded

**"Like one hundred percent." Stiles said with Scott looking at him curiously. Scott still don't get and Stiles nod towards them. Scott looking at the window and see Allison laughing at something Lydia said. Allison looks up and see Scott.  
**

**"Oh, my God." Scott said Ducking down  
**

**"Oh oh, my God. ****Oh, my God. ****Oh, my God. ****Oh, my God. ****I can't see him, not now." Allison said turning the opposite way. And with Stiles waving.**

**"Can we just drive please, Stiles? " Scott asked still not looking at Allison**

**"Scott, it's a red light." Stiles pointed out  
**

**"Will you go? Lydia Just go!" Allison asked **

**"But the light." Lydia stated**

**"I think we should talk to her, I just think we should say something." Stiles said  
**

**"No: Scott said flatly and Stiles reaching over Scott to roll down the window**

**"No, no, Stiles, come on."Scott begged**

**"Oh, my God, dude, no." Scott said**

**"Hey! You know," Stiles said as they pulled off**

**"they probably didn't see us." Stiles said**

" Smooth Stiles" Everybody said

"hey!" Stiles said

**"You all right?" Lydia asked and Allison nodded**

**"What are you doing?" Scott said as the light goes green**

**"I'm driving." Stiles stated**

**"We're right behind them." Scott point out**

**"Okay, well, do you see any turns?"Stiles asked**

**"I don't want it to look like we're following them."Scott said**

**"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles said**

**"I don't know, anything." Scott said and Stiles stomped on the brakes**

**"Lydia, stop." Allison said as she looked back**

**"We need to go back and talk to them" Allison said as they stopped to**

**"They stopped too."Lydia said**

**"Why would they stop?" Allison asked**

**"It's Stiles and Scott." Lydia stated**

**"Do you really wanna try applying logic to those two? " Lydia said**

**"Maybe we should go back." Allison said as a Deer came crashing in and the girls screaming. Stiles and Scott rushed out towards them. Stiles went to Lydia and Scott to Allison**

**"Are you okay?"Scott asked**

**"It came out of nowhere."Lydia said  
**

**"Are you hurt?"Stiles asked**

**"It ran right into us." Lydia said**

**"Are you okay?" Scott asked**

**"I'm okay." Allison said**

**"Well, I'm not okay." Lydia stated towards them**

**"I am totally freaking out." Lydia said and Scott going going towards the deer**

**"How the hell does it just run into us? I saw its eyes right before it hit us. ****It was like it it was like it was crazy." Lydia said**

**"No, it was scared." Scott corrected her as he put his hand on the deer**

**"Actually Terrified." Scott said as Scott looked at the moon  
**

**At t****he ****hospital**

**"Hey, wait. ****Wait a minute. ****I know this one." Ms. McCall said going towards Isaac**

**"What happened, Isaac?" Ms. McCall asked**

**"The girl, all right, she's worse, okay?" Isaac told her**

**"Are you not healing?" She then asked**

**"I will." Isaac told her **

**"Will you just would you just help her, please?" Isaac begged**

**"Okay, can you take him?" She said**

**"We gotta move him, Melissa." A Paramedic said**

**"All right, take him." She said as she ran toward the girl**

**"Hey ****Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." Ms. McCall said**

**"Find him " The girl said**

**"I have to find him." Then girl then says**

**"What are you saying? " Ms. McCall asked**

**"I have to I have to tell him." The girl said**

**"Who?" Ms. McCall asked **

**"The Alpha. ****Find the Alpha." The girl said**

**"What do you want with Derek Hale?"Ms. McCall asked**

**"No." The girl said**

**"What?" Ms. McCall asked**

**"Okay, let's get her out of here."The doctors said as the leave Ms. McCall **

**"Not Hale." The girl said  
**

**"McCall." the girl said**

**"Scott McCall." She then says**

"Awesome your going to be an Alpha" Stiles said as we high five

"I Know" I said

**In the McCall household**

** Scott was checking up on his reading as he doing one-handed pull-ups until his laptop beep.**

**"Ephemeral." Scott said  
**

**" Lasting for a short time. ****Transient. ****Momentary." Scott said**

**Looking at his arm and rubbing it "Ephemeral."**

**In the Argent place Allison was sitting on her bed when Mr. Argent walked in.**

**"you ready?" Mr. Argent asked**

**"Yeah." Allison said**

**"You know, you could wait till tomorrow if you want."Mr. Argent said**

**I know the first day can be tough." Mr. Argent said as he stood in front of Allison**

**"I'm all right." Allison said**

**"Yeah?" Mr. Argent asked**

**"Yeah." Allison said**

**"Or you could wait a week, if that would make things easier." Mr. Argent said smiling**

**"I promised Lydia that I would drive her, since her car's wrecked." Allison told her dad**

**"So I should I should go." Allison said as her dad held out his hand out and she took it and pull her into a hug**

**On the Stilinski home**

**Stiles was typing on his laptop **

**"You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer?Stiles asked his Dad**

**"240,00" Stiles told him **

**"Oh, God, please go to school." Sheriff Stilinski begged**

**"But that's crossing the road. ****This one last night came right down the middle." Stiles said still typing**

**"I'm not gonna beg you." The Sheriff said standing behind his son**

**"Okay, good. ****I'm impervious to your influence anyway." Stiles said **

**"Would you consider a bribe?" The Sheriff asked**

**"You couldn't meet my price." Stiles Said still typing**

**"Extortion?" The Sheriff asked **

**"You got nothing on me." Stiles said**

**"Yeah." The Sheriff said as him began to pull the chair Stiles is sitting in away for the laptop**

**"Dad, what are you doing? Dad, what are you doing?" Stiles said still typing**

**"Aah!" Stiles yelled as he the floor**

**In Lydia's room**

**She was putting on lipstick. As she looked at herself she pick up a black jacket  
**

**"Looks good on you." A voice from behind said and Lydia took it off the jacket and threw it beside the boy  
**

**"So you think we could go on a real date sometime?" The boy said**

**"Hm." Lydia said as she made that face 'like really'**

**"Uh, can we have sex again?" he asked**

**"Mm." Lydia said as she smiled and grabbed her purse and walked out**

**At Sc****hool**

**Scott pulled up on his bike at school he saw two awesome bikes.**

**In the school Scott and Stiles was walking**

**"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why, why?" Stiles asked**

**"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back." Scott said**

**"So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott said **

**"Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles said as the stop by a picture of Boyd and Erica**

"We are missing" Erica and Boyd said at the same time

**"Look, these are the applications for the career advisor. ****I need them sorted." A voice said as Scott and Stiles started to move towards**

**"And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up." The man said talking to his assistant **

**"And what the hell is this?" The man said as he pulled out a sword **

**"Go, go, go." Stiles said after they looked at each other**

**At Allison locker**

**"Freshmen." Lydia said  
**

**"Tons and tons of fresh men." Lydia said looking at them**

**"You mean fresh boys. ****Lydia, they're 14." Allison said she put her books into her loocker**

**"Eh, some are more mature than others"Lydia said  
**

**"You know, it's okay to be single." Allison said**

**"Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person."Allison said**

**"Allison, I love you." Lydia said**

**"So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine."Lydia said**

**"But I don't want a boyfriend. ****I want a distraction."Lydia said as they looked down the hall and saw twin brothers.**

**"Brothers? " Allison asked**

**"Twins." Lydia corrected  
**

"Mm" Lydia said

**In he hospital**

** Ms. McCall was checking up on Issac  
**

**"Yeah, yeah that's healing, visibly" She said as she looked at the claw marks**

**"Wow ****They can't see this." She told him**

**"Nobody can see this." Isaac said**

**"All right, cover it up." Isaac told her**

**"I-I don't think that's gonna matter." She said covering it up**

**"I mean, you're scheduled for surgery, which is obviously gonna be very confusing for a lot of people." She told him**

**"Okay, can you do something?" Isaac asked **

**"Me do something? I'm relatively new to all of this." She said**

**"And there's a sheriff's deputy that's stationed right outside the door." She said pointing to the door**

**"Have you tried calling Derek? " Isaac asked**

**"Like, five times." She said taking off her gloves  
**

**"Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?" She asked**

**" Yeah. ****Call Scott." Isaac told her**

**"Believe me, sir. ****I understand.****But you have to understand me.****Excuse me." The sheriff said**

**"Hey, hey, Melissa." Sheriff said  
**

**"Hey." Ms. McCall said**

**"C-can you help me out here?" he asked **

**"Yeah." She said**

**"Since the amnesiac in 215 can't tell us anything, I need the girl with the modified military stun gun in 216 to answer a few questions." he said**

**"It's kind of unlikely, since she's heavily sedated." She said**

**"Ah, great." he said  
**

**"Um, well, when she, um when she un-sedates, will you give me a call? 'Cause she's got about 10 grand worth of property damage to answer for." he said**

**"And I don't want her just walking out of here." he said  
**

**In the classroom**

** Allison and Lydia walk in and Lydia took her sit and the only one for Allison was in front of Scott**

**"Is someone" Allison asked**

**"no.****No, no, no, no.****No, it's all you, all yours.****Uh, it's totally vacant." Scott said and Allison smiled**

**Everybody phone went off and the message read and the teacher read as she walked in"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway", leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under "an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.**

**" This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. ****It is also the last text you will receive in this class.****Phones off, everyone." The teacher said and they cut off their phone**

**In the hospital was on the phone "Oh, come on, Scott, come on ,****Oh, pick up" said**

**"Hello, Isaac." A women said as she walked by Isaac's bed**

**"Hi." Isaac said sitting up**

**"How we feeling?" She asked **

**"Good." Isaac said**

**"Listen, I think I could probably just what is that?" Isaac asked as he asked her **

**"Just an anesthetic." She said smiling and Isaac looked down at her feet and had claws for toe nail.**

**"We don't want you getting in the way again. ****Count along with me, Isaac." She said as Isaac started to fall asleep**

**"One" As one claw came out**

**"two." As two claw came out**

**"Three." As the third claw came out and her eyes went bloody red**

**Back in class Allison wrote something down on the note and pass it back to Scott. Scott opened the note and it said **

**Allison: Can we talk**

**As he began to write a man walked in **

**"Mr.****McCall?" The teacher said and as Scott got his thing and went outside the classroom**

**"Uh, I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school, but I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way." The Teacher said to Scott**

**"I am well aware of your attendance record. ****I don't wanna see you slip back into old habits." She told him**

**"I won't. ****It's gonna be different this year." Scott told her**

**"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott." She told him**

**"I will. ****I promise it won't be ephemeral." Scott said and walked away smiling**

**In hospital The women with claws went to go see the girl who saved Isaac but only to find a police handcuffed to the bed. She let out a small roar and left**

**In school**

** Stiles looked at Lydia's leg and saw a bandaged on her ankle **

**"Hey, Lydia." Stiles said**

**"What is that? " Lydia asked**

**"Is that from the accident?" Stiles asked**

**"No. ****Prada bit me." Lydia said**

**"Your dog?" Stiles asked**

**"No, my designer handbag." Lydia said sarcastically **

**"Yes, my dog." Lydia said**

**"Has it ever bitten you before? " stiles asked**

**"Mm-mm." Lydia said as she shook her head**

**"Okay. ****What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?****Stiles said as he turned towards Lydia**

** Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake? Or something." Lydia said facing ****Stiles**

**"I just maybe it means something's coming. ****Something bad." Stiles said**

**"It was a deer and a dog." Lydia said**

**"What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice" Lydia said as a crow ********hit t********he window and anot********her one an anot********her until alot of t********hem started ********hitting t********he windows and breaking t********he glass.**

**" Get down, everyone! Get down, down.****Get down! Get down!" T********he teac********her yelled and Stiles went to go cover Lydia**

******************After a couple of minutes t********he crows stopped and everyone got up**

**In t********he ********hospital**

****************** Scott was talking to ********his mom**

**"W********hy** didn't you tell me before?" Scott asked ******his mom**

**"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to." S********he told ********him**

**"What do you mean?" Scott asked**

**"Everything that you've been doing the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death honey, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm." S********he told ********him**

**"It's not gonna stop. ****I-I'm gonna be better this year. ****A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. ****I promise." Scott told ********her**

**"Okay. ****He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery." S********he told ********him**

**"Thank you." Scott told ********her and kiss ********her c********heek and went to go find Isaac but no one saw t********he girl t********hat save Isaac leave**

**In t********he Surgery room t********hey was getting ready for surgery on Isaac**

**T********he elevator doors but a cane stopped t********he doors for closing and t********he blind man walked in**

**"W****ould you hit the button for the second floor, please?"T********he blind man asked**

** "Yeah." Scott said even t********ho ********he was going to t********he Second floor**

**"Thank you."T**

**"What the hell is this? Does someone want to explain this to me? " T********he surgeon asked **

**"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" the blind man asked **

**"Um sure." Scot said as he walked them out of the elevator **

**"Here's an idea. ****Why don't you wheel this joker out of here and get somebody that actually needs to be operated on? Now! I'm gonna go smoke." The surgeon said **

**And a man pushed Issac out and put Isaac into a wheelchair with his claws out. Scott went looking for room 215 but didn't see Isaac in the room so he turned the corner and saw a man pushing a wheelchair into the elevator and turned Isaac around and the man looked over his shoulder and turned to look at Scott and hit the button. Scott let his claws extend and the man did the same with his. The door was closing and Scott went full speed into the elevator and Scott and the man did the same but let his eyes go bloody red. Scott got up and the alpha threw Scott into the wall and into the opposite wall to and threw Scott into the top of the elevator and grab Scott by the neck.**

"Dumb move McCall" Jackson said

"Shut up" I said

**"Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha" The Alpha said and the elevator door dinged  
**

**"So am I." Derek said as he stuck his claws in to the others Alpha's back and threw him out.**

**Derek turned toward Scott and said " Aren't you supposed to be in school?" and Scott let out a huff**

**Back at school **

**"Ms.****Blake? You okay? Uh, sorry, just that." Stiles said as he took out the feather in her head  
**

**"Next time you're feeling you wanna stay home, you stay home." Ms. Argent said to Allison as he look at her hand**

**"I'm okay.****But, dad, the deer and now this?" Allison said **

**"I know, I know." Ms. Argent said and Sheriff Stilinski looked over at them**

**"It can't be a coincidence." Allison said and the Sheriff walked over**

**"Mr. ****Argent, you wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?" the Sheriff said **

**"Me?" Ms. Argent asked**

**"Yeah." The Sheriff said**

**"All this bizarre animal behavior, it's you must have seen something like this before, right?" S****heriff asked**

**"I'm not sure why I would or why you would think I would." Mr. Argent**

**"I'm sorry. ****I-I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter." T****he S****heriff said as Mr. Argent looked at Stiles and looked down**

**"Ah, right." Mr. Argent said wit****h a smile laug****h**

**"Well, not anymore." Mr. Argent said**

**"You all right?" S****heriff asked Allison **

**"Yeah." S****he said and t****he S****heriff walked by Stiles and Stiles did a ' W****hat t****he ****hell face'**

**At t****he ****hale old ****house**

**"We got a serious problem at school" Stiles said on t****he p****hone and as Derek carried Isaac in and Scott followed****  
**

**"Ms.****Blake's class" Stiles said**

**"hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott cutting off Stiles**

**"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion." Stiles said**

**"All right, then meet me at Derek's."Scott said**

**"Derek's house, what? What the hell are you doing at" Stiles got cut off**

**"just meet us here, okay?" Scott said and ****hung up and put ****his p****hone back into ****his pocket**

**"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked**

**"No.****The county took it over, but there's something here that I need." Derek said looking for somet****hing**

**"It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha." Scott said**

**"Yeah, but it did heal. ****Not on the inside." Derek said picking up purple flowers**

**"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha." Scott asked**

**"A rival pack.****It's my problem. ****I know you wanna help, and you did. ****I owe you one. ****Now go home. ****Go back to being a teenager." Derek said as ****he put t****hem by Isaac's body**

**"Uh, hey, Derek." Scott said about to leave but t****houg****ht of somet****hing and Derek turning around**

**"If you wanna repay back that favor now There is something you can do for me." Scott said wit****h ****his ****hand on ****his arm and Derek look confused **

**Back at Sc****hool**

**"Is it me or is beacon hills turning into more like beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural?" Lydia said as s****he opened ****her locker**

**"Where's Scott McCall? You're Allison, right?" T****he girl t****hat saved Isaac asked**

**"Yeah, how do you know" Allison asked**

**"where's Scott?" S****he asked**

**"He had to leave. ****He was supposed to be back in class" Allison said as t****he girl grabbed ****her arm**

**"is he coming back?" S****he asked**

**"Hey, easy with the physicality, sweetheart." Lydia said as t****he girl grabbed Lydia's arm to. T****he girl looked up and saw t****he twins and left. Alison and Lydia looked back to see t****he twins leaving. Allison went to look w****here t****hat girl went.****  
**

**"Ugh." Lydia said****  
**

**"Well, she bruised me." Lydia said as Allison comes back**

**"Huh. ****Me too." Allison said as s****he looks at ****her arm**

**"Come on, let's get you two girls out of here. ****School can wait another day." Ms. Argent said**

**"Sweetheart? Hey. ****You don't have to worry about this anymore. ****Remember our agreement? We stay in beacon hills, but only if we stay out of this. ****It's not our problem now." Ms. Argent said and Allison nodded and all t****hree walked towards t****he exited**

**At t****he Vet Office **

**"Okay? We've had 15 calls in the past hour. ****I got a suicidal deer, birds flying through windows, pets behaving aggressively." S****heriff said**

**"I gotta tell you, I'm starting to think there's something in the water." S****heriff said folding ****his arms**

**"To be honest, I was gonna give you a call about an incident of my own." Dr. D said****  
**

**"At first, I thought I might have had a break-in some sick individual looking to release a particularly violent impulse. ****Until I got a closer look and realized what actually happened." Dr. D said as ****him and t****he S****heriff went into t****he back w****here t****he cats _were_ in t****heir cage.**

**"They did it to themselves." Dr.D said****  
**

**"Yeah, I see it." S****heriff** **said**

**Back at t****he ****hale old ****house**

**"It's two bands, right? What does it mean?Derek asked**

**'I don't know." Scott said**

**"It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott said as ****he trace to bands on t****he dusted table**

**"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked**

**"Do you know what the word "tattoo" means? " Scott said**

**"To mark something." Stiles said**

**"Well, that's in tahitian. ****In samoan, it means "open wound." Scott said**

**" I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18." Scott told Derek**

**"I always wanted one. ****I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward." Scott said**

**"For what?" Derek asked **

**"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. ****Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes."Scott said**

**"I was trying to give her the space she wants. ****Goin' four months later, it still hurts."Scott said**

**" It still feels like a," Scott said**

**"uh like an open wound." Stiles finis****hed **

**"Yeah." Scott said**

**"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek said grabbing ****his tools**

**"Ah, that's great." Stiles said**

**"Do it." Scott said and Derek cut on t****he blowtorc****h **

**"Oh, wow. ****That's a that's a lot for me." Stiles said**

**"So I'm gonna take that as my cue. ****I'm just gonna wait outside." Stiles said trying to leave**

**"Nope." Derek stopped ****him**

**"You can help hold him down." Derek pus****hed Stiles back and went to go ****hold Scott down as Derek went to work on Scott's arm**

**"Oh, my God." Stiles said as Scott screamed in pain**

**"Hold him." Derek said still working on Scott's tattoo**

**"Aah! Aah!" Scott yelled and Scott passed out. A Couple of minutes later Scott woke up and looked at ****his arm**

**"It worked." Scott said**

**"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now."Stiles said**

**"Yeah." Scott said putting on ****his s****hirt**

**"I kind of needed something permanent." Scott said walking toward t****he door**

**"Everything that's happened to us everything just changes so fast. ****Everything's so, uh Ephemeral." Scott said**

**"Studying for the psats?" Stiles said impressed**

**"Yep." Scott said**

**"Nice." Stiles said as Scott opened t****he door and paused**

**"You painted the door." Scott said**

**"Why'd you paint the door?"Scoot asked**

**"Go home, Scott." Derek said**

**"And why only one side?" Scott asked. Scott took out ****his claws and first traced it and t****hen started to claw at t****he door**

**"Scott." Derek said jogging over towards t****hem and Scott stop w****hen ****he saw t****he symbol****  
**

**At sc****hool in t****he locker room**

**********T****he girl t****hat saved Isaac ****hide be****hind t****he lockers wit****h a stick**

**and T****he Alp****ha pack walked in**

**"The birds at school and the deer last night just like the night I got trampled by the deer w I got bit by the Alpha." Scott said**

**"How many are there? " Scott asked**

**"A pack of 'em."Derek said**

**"An Alpha pack." Derek said looking at Scott**

**As s****he fig****ht t****he Alp****ha pack and doing really good but get clawed by t****he women wit****h claws at feet across t****he face sending ****her to t****he ground**

**"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked**

**"I hear there's some kind of a leader." Derek said**

**"He's called Deucalion." Derek said**

**T****he blind man stands in front of t****he girl wit****h a smirk on ****his face as ****he put ****his glasses on**

**"We know they have Boyd and Erica. ****Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months." Derek said**

**Scott walking foward "Let's say you find them.****How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked**

**"With all the help I can get." Derek said**

**"Where is she? Where's the girl? " Isaac asked get everyone attention **

**"What girl? Derek asked**

**"Beautiful." As Deucalion**** put ****his ****hands on ****her face and s****he jerked away**

**"But defiant, aren't you?" ****he asked**

**"Because I know something. ****I know you're afraid of him." S****he said**

**"Of a teenage boy?" ****he asked**

**"Of the man he'll become." S****he said**

**"I'm aware of a certain potential threat. ****But then someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate threat get someone else to do it for you." ****he said wit****h a smirk**

**"Derek." S****he said before ****he slas****hed ****her t****hroat **

**In Allison place**

**"T****his one, it's perfect." Lydia said ****holding up a lig****ht purple****  
**

**"Mm, I don't know." Allison said**

**"I'm still thinking maybe a shade of blue." Allison said as s****he put it beside Lydia's color****  
**

**"Lydia, look."Allison said as t****hey put t****hey arms toget****her to make a** **symbol.**

"Mm" Danny said

"Well i am hungry " Stiles said

"yea" I said looking at my mom

"What" she asked

I gave her a the puppy dog look " fine" She said

I smiled proudly


End file.
